Graveyard of a Madman Part 18
Previous: Graveyard of a Madman Part 17 They walked down the dark, but partially lit sidewalk in that empty park. The concert was over, and the entire city was asleep now. Rinji and Kiria were not tired, though. Their energy was revitalized, and it was a beautiful night. They talked of so many things from their past; from when they were together, to when they found true happiness, even when they were apart. Rinji talked to her of joining his first pirate crew. When he was a thirteen year old on the crew of Captain Cross, the famous plunderer of the Grandline. He even told her of when a great many of their pirate crew was captured, and he barely made it out alive. As he continued, his journey took him to the west side of the GrandLine, where he met the first three crewmates for his new pirate expedition under the name of the Seacats. However, after about a year of being their Captain, it was obvious that none of them possessed the will to work together. All of them had their own agendas, and none of them would make any sort of sacrifice or deviate their course in any way. It was obvious that it would not work. Rinji separated their money, and kept on his journey. With the Panno Marie that they stole from an unscrupulous shipwright, Rinji needed a crew to man her. That was when he met Chio as he was on his way to be executed for destroying a Marine Base, of which he was not the real culprit. The rest of the story was pretty much history. They accepted Daro Daro Usagi into their crew when she was being relentlessly hunted by the government. From there, it was a trip and a half. That was when he got to the story where he found the eternal pose. He pulled the Nekoshima compass from his pocket, and Kiria's heart jumped into her throat. Kiria: Oh my God... That's amazing! How did that machine do that? That's unbelievable! Rinji: Mewhahahahaha! I don't know. Soon after it was made, I went into a mini-coma. You see this scar? pointed to a tiny break in his fur on his forehead, where underneath the fur, it was obvious he had a very bad scar. It was a massive concussion, and it will never disappear. Kiria: Oh, dear lord! How many times have you gotten beaten up like that? Rinji: That has to be about the worst, not to mention what he did to Dala... Dala... Dala? was when they both heard a crying ahead of them in the park. It was, indeed, Dala. She was crouched in a random bush, honestly not knowing they were even here in the park. She sulked in a napkin she found at a restaurant. Running all over town had made her very hungry. She looked up at him, her green eyes still wobbly with tears. Dala: '''Rinji? '''Rinji: Dala? What happened? What's wrong? Kiria: 'That's Dala?! Oh my God! This is wonderful! smiled and held her hand out toward Dala. ''The black cat girl was a little surprised at her reaction to meeting her. Shouldn't they be a little more secretive about their relationship since they just got together, especially to her? She took Kiria's hand and got up from the shrub. 'Rinji: '''Yes, Kiria, this is Dala. Dala, this is my sister, Kiria. ''Sister. Oh, lord of the stars, in all of the heavens. It was so clear at that point. Now Dala looked like a complete moron, felt like a complete moron, even. Here she was sobbing over something she had no idea about. How would she play it off? She had to play it off! '''Rinji: '''What happened? Why are you crying? '''Dala: I uuhh... I was so worried about you Rinji! I have looked all over for you, and all of the news that has been flying around! I thought something may have happened to you. cried fresh tears into Rinji's shirt as she leaned on his shoulder and held him tight. Rinji: Ooohhh, dear Dala petting the back of her head. That's when all of them turned around when they heard someone clear their throat. Rinji cringed slightly as he saw Sion. He stood there, fixing his cufflink in his shirt. He stood for a moment, and sighed slightly. '' '''Sion:' Rinji, it seems, for some reason, your gratitude for my lady's kindness has been less than substancial. up at Rinji, his green eyes glared at him with tiny pupils. But for some reason, Lady Migoto has found it in her heart to pay you another visit. Rinji stepped forward a little, now being caught in a staring contest with the black cat. '' '''Sion:' However, I found it necessary to talk to you first. Ever since our last encounter, you have seldom left my thoughts, and no, that is not to your benefit. I can take all of the anamocity that we shared while we were on the Black Bone Island, that was of my making and understandable. But a finger toward Rinji. show that sort of disrespectful behavior to my Lady Migoto, and I don't care if you're her brother, or even her father. I will end your life without even a thought. at Rinji, who scowled back. Kiria: Migoto? Did he just say Migoto? over toward Rinji, who nodded. That was when Sion moved to the side, and there was Migoto in her normal dress sense, dark, and dismal. Kiria took a step toward her, and as much as she expected to meet her again, it wasn't expected at that moment. Even if she did expect it, the shock was no less sudden, and she found herself breathing hard once again. Kiria turned away from Migoto, facing toward Rinji, but she was not looking at him. Dala stood behind Rinji, not believing that she was witness to a gathering that had been planned for years, and was now a reality. Migoto: Kiria... could do nothing but look downward. I know that our last talk was not the most pleasant. Kiria: '''Not the most pleasant? You told me that I should have died with mother because I was already better off dead. You told me I was too stupid to make it in this world and that I should have given up then. turned with a scowl toward Migoto Well I didn't die! And if you think you can just show up and have me forgive you, you can just crawl back onto your stupid ship and screw off somewhere else! '''Migoto: a deep breath. I'm not here to ask for forgiveness. Grinned. And seeing you like this gives me nothing but absolute joy, dear sister. Kiria turned around and looked at Migoto. Rinji could see that she was still holding onto a lot from those days. Migoto: I found mother's killer. shocked faces from both of her siblings. You remember, years ago, when that bastard and his crew raided our homeland, and spread a virus around that killed more than a thousand of our race. The War Mein Pirate, Albert Von Every, we went off from our island to find a cure for Mother, going against every law in the Nekoshima Tribunal to do so. Father couldn't find it, and one night he fled, never telling us where he was going, and never to be heard from again. We tracked Albert Every to this very island, but we never found him. Rinji: Enough, Migoto. We all remember very well what happened. Mother died and we buried her here. Now you said you found Every! What are you talking about? Migoto: to motion toward herself. Follow... turned, and began to walk. ''Kiria looked to Rinji, and Rinji looked to her, then to Dala. Rinji let out a great sigh, and began to follow behind her. '' Graveyard of a Madman Part 19 Category:Graveyard of a Madman Category:Stories Category:Rinji79 Story Category:The Other Side Category:Chapters